


I love (hating) you.

by eludemaury



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eludemaury/pseuds/eludemaury
Summary: When Eliott arrive in his new school, he meet Lucas, a lonely boy.But why is he so attracted to him ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so it’s the first story (with chapter) that I made, I hope you will enjoy it !  
Sorry for my bad writing i’m still kinda learning 😅  
I’m also sorry if I made mistakes i’m French :)

It was the day. The day when Eliott will go back to school. He was anxious. Will he find a friend ? Does anyone will like him ?  
He just lie on his bed and wanted to cry. 

His mother enter in his room, Eliott turned his head and just let her hug him.

Eliott walk 20min for arriving to his school. He was stressed. He immediately go to his class and see a lonely guy. He was still trying to wake up. He had blue eyes and fluffy hair. When Eliott saw him, he immediately started to fall for him. 

He enter in the class and hesitate, should he sit next to him ? He seen sad.  
He decided to ask him.  
\- hi, uhm can I sit next to you ?  
The boy turned his head and looked at him with his big blue eyes.  
\- yeah sure.  
When he sit, the boy turned his head. He seen shy.  
\- i’m Eliott by the way.  
The boy turned his head, he looked like he was about to cry.  
\- I’m Lucas.  
A beautiful name, for a beautiful boy.

They didn’t talked much.  
At the end of the first class, Lucas left quickly.  
It was time for lunch, and Eliott still didn’t have someone too sit next to.  
He see Lucas alone, at a table. 

\- Hi, can I sit here ?  
Lucas look up.  
\- what’s you problem ?  
Eliott didn’t understand, why was he mad ?  
\- what ?  
\- what’s you problem ? I don’t even know you. And you’re here. You wanna sit next to me in class, at lunch. What do you wanna do ? Become my friend and dump me like the others ?  
Eliott was surprised. Why does Lucas thinks like that ?  
\- No, it’s not that it’s just that I don’t have friends here, and uhm you seen nice and-  
\- Yeah, you wanna be friend with me. Lucas Lallemant the lonely boy. I totally believe you. And no, I don’t want you to sit with me at lunch. Go talk to other people, just not me.

Eliott walked away from him and see a group of 3 boys sitting at a table.  
A blond guy with glasses call him to sit with them.  
\- Hi ! We see you walking around. You’re new ?  
\- Yeah I’m new thanks for letting stay with you guys.  
\- No problem I’m Arthur, the dumb guy with the curly hair is Basile and it’s Yann.  
\- HEY, I’m not dumb !  
Eliott laugh with the boys.  
\- I’m Eliott.  
They talked about a lot of things, class, his old school, friends, Basile’s crush a girl named Daphné and a lot of other stuff.  
\- Ew ! Look who’s here.  
Eliott, Yann and Arthur turned his head and see Lucas.  
Eliott admired his beauty. He was beautiful and really sad. He just wanted to get up and hug him.  
\- Eliott you really should stay away from him. We tried to be his friends and pushed us away. This guy is so creepy. 𝖸𝖺𝗇𝗇 𝗌𝖺𝗂𝖽 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝗅𝖾 𝗅𝗈𝗈𝗄𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖺𝗍 𝗁𝗂𝗆.  
\- Yann is right Eliott, he arrived last year and ignored everyone. He was always alone and said that people pushed him away, but no one talked to him. Something happen in his old school I think. 𝖠𝗋𝗍𝗁𝗎𝗋 𝗆𝗎𝗆𝖻𝗅𝖾.

Why Eliott was so attracted to him ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can’t stop falling.

Chapter two. 

It’s been two weeks since the first day of school. Eliott was already tired of school and all the homework he already have, but thankfully Arthur, Yann and Basile are here for him and he’s happy to hang out with them.  
They where at the park next to the school. Basile was complaining because Daphné was ignoring him as usual.  
Eliott was still thinking about him, and his beautiful eyes.  
“- Eliott ? Elioooott ? 𝘠𝘢𝘯𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩.  
\- Sorry guys, I was thinking about something.  
\- A girl ? Don’t tell me it’s Daphné ?! 𝘉𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴.  
\- omg Basile, I’m not into Daphné ! And who said it was a girl ?”

Arthur, Basile and Yann looked at him really surprised. Eliott was openly pansexual in his old school. Maybe they where homophobic ? Was it a mistake to tell them ?  
“ - You’re gay ?  
𝘈𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘠𝘢𝘯𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺.  
\- No, I’m actually pansexual.  
\- that’s cool man, thanks to tell us.  
Basile was smiling at me like I offered him a weekend in Disneyland.  
\- I was actually openly pansexual in my old school, but I didn’t want to arrive here and just say : "𝘩𝘪 𝘪𝘮 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?" you know ?  
\- No problem Eliott ! The principal is that you’re happy we don’t care if you’re straight, gay or pansexual. 𝘚𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘈𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦.  
He just smiled at them and closed his eyes. 

Few hours later, Eliott just left the guys for going back home, when he see Lucas, yelling at a man. He was crying, and have his stuff in his hand. The man closed the door, and Lucas just sit next to the door, and cried more.  
Eliott wanted to go see him and talk to him. Asking him what happen, hug him.  
But Eliott just remind himself what Lucas said two weeks ago, that he didn’t want to be his friend. And he just continued walking, putting his headphones and walking fast. 

It’s been now a week that Lucas isn’t here. Eliott feel guilty to not helping him last time.  
He wasn’t eating at lunch anymore, and the guys started to be worried about him. 

\- Eliott are you okay ? You didn’t eat yesterday and today, are you okay ? 𝘈𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘈𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘳, 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺.  
\- Yeah I’m okay i guess, i just don’t wanna eat.  
\- okay but guys, Daphné looked at me today ! She’s in love. I’m sure.  
𝘚𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘉𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦.  
\- omg Basile, stop. with. Daphné.  
𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘠𝘢𝘯𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘈𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘳.

His heart started beating fast. And he see him.  
His eyes was red. He seemed to cry a lot.  
He still was beautiful.  
Idriss and Sofiane, two guys from french class, made him fall.  
Everyone started to laugh. Basile couldn’t stop.

\- Basile ? Why are you laughing ?  
Basile was surprised he didn’t think I would react.  
\- You didn’t see ? Lucas fall omg it’s so funny !  
\- it’s funny ? Seeing someone bullying is funny ?  
They looked at Eliott really surprised. Eliott regretted what he said.  
\- you know him ? 𝘈𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘈𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘳.  
\- Not really, I sit next to him the first day of school. He was kinda cold but at lunch when I wanted to sit next to e he said that people was dumping him away when he was friend with him. He seen hurt guys. I see him yelled at a guy last time and crying.  
𝘮𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘵𝘵.  
\- What did they say ? 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘯  
\- I didn’t really understand what they said but it’s was wild.  
\- Sorry Eliott, i shouldn’t maybe we where hard with him.  
𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘉𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦.  
\- it’s okay Basile don’t worry I’m not mad at you.  
The guys finished their lunch, while Eliott was thinking about him. 

Eliott walked to go home after school, when he see Lucas yelling at the same guy but this time, he understand.  
\- ... do you really think I’m gonna let you live with me ? You’re an abomination okay ?! Get out ! I don’t want to heard about you ! And don’t ask for money ! And if I see you to the clinic you’re dead, is that clear ?  
\- but Dad she’s my mom ! You can’t keep me away from her. And you kicking me out ?! 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘢𝘴.  
The man didn’t respond and closed the door.  
Lucas fall on the floor, and started crying more and more.  
But this time, Eliott go to him.  
He stooped.  
\- Lucas are.. are you okay ?  
Lucas looked at him and trying to said 𝘯𝘰 but his voice was broken because of the sobs.  
\- come with me.  
\- I.. i don’t wanna bother you Eliott and you.. you don’t even know me.  
\- Lucas, i know you get kicked out. Come with me, please.  
Lucas stood up and tried to stop crying.  
When they arrived to Eliott’s house, Eliott showed him is house and give him some clothes.  
Lucas put them and falled asleep.  
Eliott was watching him sleep, and it was the best thing he watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii i hope you liked this chapter ❤️  
My Instagram : @lskerlu :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

When Eliott wake up on the bed of his parents, he immediately go to his room, for looking if Lucas was still there. When he enter in his room he see the boy, still asleep. A smile appears on Eliott’s face.  
He prepared breakfast, he didn’t know what Lucas like, so he just... made a lot of food.  
He was exhausted, he didn’t really sleep that night and just wanted to take a quick (really long actually) nap.

Eliott get wake up by Lucas, going to the living room. He was still trying to wake up.  
Lucas sit next to him on the couch.  
« Hi, whispers Lucas, I just wanted to say thank you for last night and uhm I should go I don’t wanna bother you, I’m getting change and I give you back your clothes. »  
Eliott didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell him not to leave, to stay here. He wanted to help him (he didn’t even know why).  
« Wait, Lucas face him, eat something before leaving, this morning I made a lot of food and.. I will not finish alone. »  
Lucas chuckle when he see ALL the food that Eliott made.

They sit a the table and where eating. Lucas was eating like he hasn’t eat for months. Eliott finally break the silence.  
« Uhm, I don’t want to force you or something but what happen last night ? Did you.. got kicked out of your house ? »  
Eliott immediately see tears in his eyes.  
« I don’t really wanna talk about it but y-yeah I got kicked out. »  
A tears fall on his tears. Eliott wanted to take him in his arms and never let him go.  
« Do-do you have somewhere to leave ? »  
The smaller looked at him. His big blue eyes where wet.  
« n-no but i- its okay don’t worry. »  
« Lucas.. i know we’re not friend but you can stay here, my parents are coming back in almost 2 months so I will be alone. »  
« I- i don’t wanna bother you. »  
« You won’t ! I always wanted to leave with other peoples, other than my parents. »  
Lucas was looking at him. He was starting to fall for eliott’s beauty, but why would he wanted him ? he’s just nice. Lucas looked at his plate. He feel himself, empty.  
« But, where am I going to sleep ? and you ? »  
« You will sleep in my bed and I will sleep in my parent’s bed. »  
Lucas nodded.  
« o-ok I’m staying here. »  
Eliott smiled at his words. He never been this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii i hope you like this chapter it’s kinda short but tomorrow I will work on chapter 4 and 5 ! Sorry if I make mistakes I’m tired so 😅

**Author's Note:**

> And this chapter is also short sorryyy  
You can find me on Instagram : @lskerlu ❤️


End file.
